Pensando em Você
by Piketuxa
Summary: Estava satisfeito só em ser teu amigo. Mas o que será, que aconteceu comigo? Aonde foi que eu errei? Às vezes me pergunto se eu não entendi errado. Grande amizade com estar apaixonado. Se for só isso logo vai passar. Pimentas do Reino, Pensando em Você


**Pensando em você**

Era sábado, a manhã fora ensolarada e a noite estava fresca, a brisa suave da rua deixava o ambiente habitável e agradável, principalmente para caminhadas à luz do luar. Como a semana tinha sido de muitas provas na faculdade o grupo de amigos decidiu sair no sábado à noite. E por que não ir no lugar preferido deles? Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sai e Sasuke decidiram curtir a noite juntos.

Shikamaru e Temari namoravam desde o 1° ano do Ensino Médio.

Tenten e Neji estavam juntos há 1 ano, quando a mulher deixou seu lado "machão" de lado para assumir que sentia "alguma coisa" pelo Hyuuga e Neji criou coragem para contar à morena que estava a fim dela.

Ino namorou por um tempo Sai, mas o namoro acabou quando ela descobriu que era traída, hoje ela tem um "rolo" com o Sabaku mais novo; os dois viviam em pé de guerra: um dia estão nos beijos e amassos, no outro entre gritos e berros.

Sakura se envolveu com Shino, mas não aguentou por muito tempo a falta de atenção por parte dele, logo se envolvendo com Naruto; os dois ficavam há dois meses.

Hinata terminou seu namoro de 1 mês com Kiba há algum tempo e está solteira.

Sasuke que terminou o namoro de 6 meses com Sakura continuava solteiro.

Todos estavam no Bar do Himura, um bar muito conhecido por ter Karaokê. Era de se admirar o grupo de jovens da mesa 7. Que riam, brincavam e se divertiam. De longe as pessoas do bar notavam os casais felizes sentados lado a lado, e o clima de alegria que a mesa esbanjava. Mas ninguém imaginava a confusão que foi para chegarem ali.

**FLASH BACK ON**

Já estava decidido: Temari, Shikamaru e Ino iriam no carro do Gaara com ele, um carro prata do ano. Shino daria uma carona para Kiba e Sai. Neji passaria na casa da Tenten e pegaria a morena. Sasuke foi com seu carro para a casa do Naruto, onde os dois esperariam Hinata e Sakura que iriam cada uma no carro de um, mas esse era o problema: quem ia no carro de quem?

— E então teme. — começou o Uchiha. — Quem vai com você no seu carro?

— Não sei dobe, quem você quer levar? — Naruto estava deitado no sofá, enquanto Sasuke estava de pé perto da porta.

— Tanto faz. — respondeu indiferente o moreno.

Ficaram minutos em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos até o som da campainha soar.

— Elas chegaram. — afirmou o loiro.

Sasuke foi na direção da porta e a abriu, Sakura estava com um vestido vermelho-sangue curtíssimo e um salto vermelho. Olhou significativa para o Uchiha que apenas deu passagem para a rosada passar. Ele estava mais interessado na morena atrás da mesma, mas para a sua decepção e a do Uzumaki ela estava usando um sobretudo jeans branco.

— Você vai com esse sobretudo? — perguntou a anta-loira quando Sasuke fechou a porta e as duas estavam na sala.

— Hum, Naruto-kun, posso usar seu banheiro? — perguntou a morena o encarando.

— Claro, você sabe onde é. — Hinata foi na direção do banheiro.

Enquanto isso na sala.

— O que aconteceu com ela? — perguntou Sasuke para a rosada.

— Não sei, quando eu perguntei para ela se ela iria com aquela roupa ela disse que tinha uma surpresa — respondeu pensativa.

Todos ficaram na espectativa da volta da morena. Naruto olhava com o canto do olho as pernas da rosada, Sakura sorria internamente quando Naruto olhava para suas pernas, mas não deixou de notar que Sasuke nem sequer havia lhe notado, Sasuke já estava irritado com a demora de Hinata, queria saber o que ela estava aprontando.

Ouviram a porta do banheiro ser aberta e olharam na direção do corredor

— Desculpa pessoal, o botão do meu sobretudo enterrou. — ela disse andando na direção da sala.

—Uau! — exclamou Naruto baixinho quando Hinata apareceu na porta.

Hinata segurava o sobretudo nos braços, em seu corpo se encontrava um vestido preto colado até metade das coxas que deixava a mostra suas curvas perfeitas, e o decote em "V" que revelava a fartura dos seios que só perdiam para Tsunade, a diretora da faculdade, o salto gladiadora preto, o cabelo na baby-liss, maquiagem forte realçando os olhos perolados e os lábios carnudos.

— Já se decidiram quem vai com quem? — perguntou a morena.

— Por que a Sakura não vai com o Sasuke e você comigo? — comentou o loiro.

— Não, é melhor a Sakura ir com você, afinal, vocês não estão ficando? E além do mais, uma dama como a Hinata não pode andar em um opala laranja com preto. — comentou Sasuke sorrindo cínico.

— Sasuke-san, você trocou de carro ontem não foi? — perguntou Hinata curiosa.

— Sim, mas não é uma mudança muito grande, só peguei uma BMW 0, a minha era do ano passado. — respondeu a pergunta educadamente.

— Você esta com uma BMW? — perguntou a rosada interessada.

— Sim. Vamos logo ou vamos chegar atrasados.

Sasuke esticou a mão na direção de Hinata que sem protestar colocou sua mão sobre a dele, deixando que ele a guiasse. Eles sairam e foram na direção da BMW cientes que Naruto e Sakura iriam no outro carro. Sasuke abriu a porta do passageiro para Hinata entrar, ela entrou e colocou o sobretudo no colo. Ele olhou para o sobretudo e o tirou da mão da morena colocando no banco de trás. Deu a volta e sentou no banco do motorista, já ligando o carro e indo na direção do bar que ficava à 1 hora da casa do Naruto.

— Por que fez aquilo? — perguntou ela.

— Bom, tenho certeza que você terá que voltar comigo. Deixe o sobretudo no carro, não precisa levá-lo para o bar.

— Obrigado. — ela respirou fundo e perguntou. — Sasuke-san?

— Me chame apenas de Sasuke.

— Nani? — perguntou Hinata.

— Me chame apenas de Sasuke, Hina. — Hinata ficou sem jeito, ninguém nunca havia lhe chamado assim, nem mesmo Kiba na época que estavam namorando.

— Ok. O que você acha do Naruto e a Sakura juntos?

— Normal. — respondeu indiferente ao assunto.

— Mas a Sakura é sua ex-namorada, não se sente incomodado?

— E por que estaria?

— Porque o Naruto é o seu melhor amigo. — o sinal estava vermelho, ele aproveitou a oportunidade para perguntar.

— Você gosta do Naruto Hina? — segurou o queixo da mulher fazendo-a encará-lo.

— Não. — fitando os belos orbes negros à sua frente, a pele embaixo do toque da mão de Sasuke queimava.

O Uchiha soltou o queixo dela e voltou os olhos para a direção, mas atento às palavras da mulher

— Na verdade, eu já cheguei a gostar dele, mas depois descobri que gostava de outro.

— Do Kiba?

— Não Sasu, outro cara. Por isso terminei o namoro com o Kiba, não queria magoar os sentimentos dele.

— E por que não me contou? Sabe que é minha melhor amiga. — infelizmente somente minha melhor amiga, pensa o Uchiha.

— Você andava muito ocupado com o trabalho. — mordeu o lábio inferior, agora viria a bronca.

— Hyuuga Hinata, sabe que deixo de lado qualquer coisa por você. Deveria ter me procurado pra conversarmos. Alguém sabe disso?

— Não, não contei para ninguém.

— Aguentou tudo sozinha?

— Sim. — ela olhou para o rosto do amigo, mas logo desviou o olhar.

— Deveria ter me contado, desabafado. Só fiquei sabendo do fim do seu namoro uma semana depois.

— Eu sei. Você andava muito ocupado com o serviço.

— Se soubesse que havia terminado com ele teria te chamado para comer pizza e conversar, eu estava precisando. — meti a cara no trabalho para não vê-la com o Kiba e no final ela terminou com ele! pensou o Uchiha.

— Suponho que nem pensou em desabafar com alguém. — já sabendo que a resposta seria positiva.

— Você sabe que eu só me abro com você, e seu ex-namorado teimou que não poderíamos ficar sozinhos, pois ele não confiava e ainda não confia em mim

— É, ele é meio teimoso. — diferente de mim que confio cegamente no Sasuke, pensou ela.

— Ei, mundo da lua. — disse Sasuke divertido. — Não vai entrar no bar?

E só então Hinata percebeu que já haviam chegado, se recompôs e começou a descer do carro, quando sem querer perde o equilíbrio por causa do salto e é segurada por Sasuke.

— Se queria que eu te abraçasse era só pedir. — sorrindo brincalhão.

— Idiota. — meia corada pelo Uchiha estar com os braços fortes em sua cintura.

Eles olharam no estacionamento e viram o carro prata do Gaara, o vermelho do Shino, o azul do Neji e o laranja "inconfundível" do Naruto; o que significava que todos já haviam chegado.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

Não haviam argumentos, naquela mesa estavam os mais gatos e gatas da Faculdade de Tókio, só estava faltando alguns integrantes, mas os principais estavam: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara Sabaku, Neji Hyuuga e Hinata Hyuuga. Na opinião dos frequentadores da faculdade, os mais bonitos eram o Uchiha e a Hyuuga.

Todos já haviam cantado: Sakura desastrada como sempre foi fez todos do bar quererem sair correndo, mas os mesmos só ficaram porque sabiam que depois Hinata Hyuuga cantaria. E quem não gostava de ouvir a mulher cantando? Dona de uma voz melodiosa, que conseguia fazer até o coração mais duro chorar, mas a emoção que ela colocava nas músicas era o que fazia as pessoas se apaixonarem – não é à toa que no dia dos namorados ela comandava o microfone no Karaokê.

— Ei pessoal. — chamou Shikamaru. — Só teve uma pessoa que eu não ouvi cantar. — sorrindo, ninguém havia notado que ELE não tinha cantado.

Todos se entreolharam e ficaram pensativos, tentando lembrar quem não havia cantado. Alguns faziam contas nos dedos, outros murmuravam baixo o nome dos que já haviam cantado. Sasuke olhou de rabo de olho para Hinata que estava sorrindo, ela já havia notado há algum tempo o ocorrido.

— Já sei quem é. — disseram todos menos Sasuke, Hinata e Shikamaru.

— Sasuke-kunnnnnnnn você tem que cantar. — choramingou a rosada.

— Não. — respondeu Sasuke cortante.

— Qual é? Todos cantaram Sasuke, só falta você. — resmungou Neji que havia sido forçado a cantar por Tenten.

— Não. — repetiu o moreno. — Eu não canto, e não tem nada que me faça cantar. — Tenten suspirou.

— Hinata, faça o que é necessário

— Como assim? — perguntou o Uchiha.

— Só existe uma pessoa nesse mundo que é capaz de fazer você mudar de ideia, e essa pessoa é a Hinata. — olhando para a Hinata com um olhar de "por favorrrrrrr".

—Bom, se vocês nos dão licença. — disse Hinata se levantando. — Sasuke, poderia me acompanhar?

Sasuke sabia que se fosse acabaria se rendendo, e sabia que se ficasse se renderia do mesmo jeito, então preferiu ir.

— Tudo bem. — e foi atrás da Hyuuga.

— O que vocês acham? — perguntou o Uzumaki.

— O Sasuke não vai cantar. — afirmou a Haruno.

— Tenho certeza que vai, ele nunca diz não para a Hinata. — comentou Tenten com convicção.

— Duvido. — respondeu a Haruno.

— Aposta R$100,00 reais que ele vai cantar? — apostou a Mitsashi.

— Aposto. — disse a Haruno sorrindo.

— Espera Tenten, você não tem dinheiro. — disse Neji.

— Você paga. — comentou ela sorrindo amarelo.

— Sempre sobra pra mim. — resmungou girando os olhos.

— Não se preocupe querido, não vou perder.

Enquanto isso Sasuke e Hinata conversam mais afastado do grupo de amigos. A morena tentava a todos custo convencer o Uchiha a cantar.

— Não vou cantar. — falou Sasuke cruzando os braços, dando ar de fim de papo, mas não para a nossa querida Hyuuga.

— Vamos Sasuke, por mim? — implora Hinata se aproximando dele e passando a mão em seu rosto. Sasuke a segurou pela cintura e apertando-a contra seu corpo, sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Ok. Eu vou subir lá e cantar para VOCÊ. Mas com uma condição. — Hinata se posicionou na ponta dos pés e perguntou no ouvido de Sasuke.

— Qual? — ele a apertou contra seu corpo sentindo o cheiro suave de lavanda e responde:

— Passe a noite comigo, não como amiga, mas como namorada. — Hinata arregalou os olhos e suspirou. Sasuke sabia que aquele suspiro era uma confirmação; mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela e a guiou na direção da mesa onde os amigos estavam, a fez se sentar e foi na direção do microfone.

— Passa o dinheiro rosada. — gozou Tenten com a cara da amiga.

—Aff. — pegando o dinheiro em sua bolsa e entregando para a Mitsashi.

— Que música deseja? — perguntou o DJ para Sasuke que sussurrou algo no ouvido deste, que sorri e procura a música.

— Bom, boa noite a todos. — começa Sasuke com a voz grave e rouca. — Essa música eu dedico para o amor da minha vida, a pessoa mais importante para mim

As notas da música começam a tocar e Sasuke fecha os olhos deixando o ritmo o envolver. Na Tela do Karaokê aparece "Pimentas do Reino - Pensando em Você". Logo se ouve suspiros por parte das mulheres a algumas até resmungam com seus namorados por nunca terem cantado a música no Karaokê para elas. Sasuke abre os olhos que se encontram diretamente com os de Hinata e começa a cantar.

**_Estava satisfeito só em ser teu amigo.  
Mas o que será, que aconteceu comigo?  
Aonde foi que eu errei?  
Às vezes me pergunto se eu não entendi errado.  
Grande amizade com estar apaixonado.  
Se for só isso logo vai passar.  
Mas quando toca o telefone, será você?.  
O que eu estiver fazendo eu paro de fazer.  
E se fica muito tempo sem me ligar.  
Arranjo uma desculpa pra te procurar.  
Que tolo, mas eu não consigo evitar._**

Enquanto Sasuke cantava, Hinata se lembrava de algo.

**FLASH BACK ON**

O som estridente de um celular tocando preencheu o silêcio que reinava no local.

— Droga, cadê meu celular? — Hinata abre a bolsa e joga tudo em cima da cama, procurando o aparelho e, ao achar, checa o visor: "Sasuke .". Sorri para si mesma atendendo.

— Alô. — iniciou sentando na beirada da cama.

— Hinata? O que aconteceu? Por que demorou para atender?

— Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez. — brincou com uma mecha do cabelo enrolando-a em seu dedo. — Sim, sou eu. Que eu saiba nada. Não estava achando o celular.

— Ahh, você e a sua amnésia. — riu ele. — 1, 2, 3, 4… 25

— Sasuke, você me ligou para ficar contando? — indignada.

— Foi mal, estava esperando você falar alguma coisa

— Por que 'tá contando?

— Abdominal.

— Como? — Hinata engasgou só de imaginar Sasuke fazendo abdominal sem camisa.

— Estou fazendo abdominal, bom, estava, porque agora estou fazendo flecção. Você sabe que eu gosto de manter a forma.

— É sei.

— Ahh e eu to do jeitinho que você gosta — sorriu ele malicioso.

— Co-Como assim? — perguntou Hinata corada, muito corada.

— Sabe aquela bermuda que eu tenho apertada?

— Sei, aquela que marca sua bunda?

— Então ela marca minha bunda? — ops, ela já tinha falado demais! — Estou vestindo ela, e só ela. — sorriu sapeca.

— Sasuke. — ela o repreendeu. — afinal, por que me ligou?

— Por nada, só queria ouvir a sua voz. Bom, agora eu tenho que desligar. Ainda tenho que tomar banho e ir trabalhar. Tchau Hina.

— Tchau Sasuke. — e ouviu ele desligar o celular. Sasuke havia ligado só para ouvir a voz dela? Impossível!

**LEMBRANÇA OFF**

**_Porque eu só vivo pensando em você.  
É sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais.  
Eu só vivo acordado a sonhar.  
Imaginar nós dois.  
Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível.  
Uma ilusão terrível será?.  
Eu já pedi tanto em oração.  
Que as portas do seu coração.  
Se abrissem pra eu te conquistar.  
Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus.  
Se Ele quiser, então, não importa quando, onde.  
Como eu vou ter teu coração._**

**LEMBRANÇA ON**

— Muito bem, a aula acabou, todos estão liberados. Quero apenas na sala Hyuuga Hinata. — disse a professora da faculdade.

— Tudo bem, podem ir. — disse Hinata para Naruto e Sasuke que não queriam deixá-la sozinha com a professora. Com um aceno de cabeça do Uchiha os rapazes se foram. — O que deseja Kurenai-sensei?

— Hinata, estou preocupada com o Sasuke. As notas dele abaixaram e ele vive sempre em outro planeta.

— Mas, por que esta falando isso para mim? — A Hyuuga já não estava entendendo nada.

— Estava andando entre as mesas e vi o que tanto prendia a atenção do Sasuke: Ele estava grafitando em uma folha de caderno

— E o que tem?

—Ele estava grafitando seu nome. — a professora demonstrava total preocupação com o Uchiha.

**LEMBRANÇAS OFF**

**_Faço tudo pra chamar sua atenção.  
De vez em quando eu meto os pés pelas mãos.  
Engulo a seco um ciúme.  
Quando outro apaixonado quer tirar de mim sua atenção.  
Coração apaixonado é bobo.  
Um sorriso teu e eu me derreto todo.  
O seu charme, seu olhar.  
Sua fala mansa me faz delirar.  
Mas quanta coisa aconteceu e foi dita.  
Qualquer mínimo detalhe era pista.  
Coisas que ficaram para trás.  
Coisas que você nem lembra mais.  
Mas eu guardo tudo aqui no meu peito.  
Tanto tempo estudando seu jeito.  
Tanto tempo esperando uma chance.  
Sonhei tanto com esse romance.  
Que tolo, mas eu não consigo evitar._**

**LEMBRANÇAS ON**

— Eu estou namorando com o Kiba. — disse Hinata para os garotos, feliz.

— Sério Hinata-chan? Que legal! — respondeu Naruto sorrindo.

— Patético. — murmurou Sasuke e se levantou indo para seu quarto.

Ele ficou uma semana sem falar com a Hinata.

**Outra lembrança**

— Hinata como você é cega. O Sasuke te ama, não vê isso? — indagou Tenten abismada com a amiga.

— Não, Tenten. Somos apenas amigos. — era mais que impossível que ele amasse ela, era o que a morena pensava.

— Hinata, não diga que eu não avisei. Ele te olha de um jeito tão meigo e quando conversa com você seus olhos brilham. — disse sonhadora

— É só a sua imaginação, Tenten. — retruncou desanimada.

**LEMBRANÇAS OFF**

**_Porque eu só vivo pensando em você.  
É sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais.  
Eu só vivo acordado a sonhar.  
Imaginar nós dois.  
Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível.  
Uma ilusão terrível será?  
Eu já pedi tanto em oração.  
Que as portas do seu coração.  
Se abrissem pra eu te conquistar.  
Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus.  
Se Ele quiser, então, não importa quando, onde.  
Como eu vou ter teu coração!_**

Ela o encarou, ele me deu um sorriso de lado estilo "Uchiha Sasuke", e não foi necessário mais que isso para que ela descobrisse que Sasuke era meu melhor amigo, o amor da minha vida e seu futuro namorado. Depois que ele cantou, os garçons afastaram as mesas e os casais foram dançar, e a primeira música que tocou adivinha qual foi? Sim, lenta.

— Eu Te Amo Hinata. — ele disse em seu ouvido enquanto dançavam. Seus braços fortes estavam na cintura dela, enquanto seus braços estavam no pescoço dele e as pequenas mãos estavam em seu cabelo. Os rostos foram se aproximando e quando notaram já estavam se beijando. — Quer namorar comigo? — ele perguntou depois do beijo.

— Não sabe quanto tempo esperei por esse momento. — respondeu Hinata e o beijou, um beijo doce e atrevido, com gosto de amor.


End file.
